Auspices
As the mythical mother of the first werewolves, and a spirit of godly power, Mother Luna exerts a strong influence on her children. The moon phase under which the character experienced her First Change will have a profound impact on her abilities and place in the pack. When the moon is in his auspice phase, a werewolf may shift to any shape reflexively and without Essence cost, and remain in the terrifying Garou war-form for additional turns equal to his auspice-affinity Renown. Additionally, Luna bestows a unique ability on the bearers of each auspice, and a free specialty in an associated skill. A pack composed of one member of each auspice is said to be Blessed, although precisely what form that blessing takes changes in the telling. Every character begins play with one of the following five auspices. The auspice will not change during play, unless the Storyteller grants a rewrite to a new character at her discretion. ---- ' Rahu' This is a double-edged auspice of savagery, rage and fury. The children of the full moon are the foremost warriors among the Forsaken, whether ravening berserkers or cunning generals. Call upon a Rahu when the time for diplomacy and compromise has ended. Primary Renown: Purity. The Ralunim respect those who temper their violence with purpose. Specialty Skills: Brawl, Intimidation, Survival Gift List: Dominance, Full Moon, Strength Auspice Ability: Warrior's Eye. Once per game, the Rahu may roll Wits + Primal Urge to read a foe, determining who is the more dangerous in direct combat. The Change: Bloody. Under the face of Luna the Destroyer, the new werewolf is driven to violence. If she is fortunate, the blood on her hands when she awakes will not be that of her loved ones. ---- ' Cahalith' Lore-keeper and visionary, dreamer and war-howler, the Cahalith is the voice of the gibbous moon, pregnant with memory, creative energy, and prophecy. The passionate heart of the pack, he reminds the others why they fight, whether that cause be found in ancient legend or new omens. Primary Renown: Glory. That which impresses the Cahalunim must be worthy of retelling. Specialty Skills: Crafts, Expression, Persuasion Gift List: Gibbous Moon, Inspiration, Knowledge Auspice Ability: Prophetic Dreams. Once per game, after sleeping at least four hours, the Cahalith may receive a symbolic dream providing a clue to current challenges. She also receives a +1 to all Occult rolls to interpret a dream or solve occult riddles. The Change: Overwhelming vision. The onslaught of sensory stimuli approaches synesthesia, and the character may be flooded with visions of the spirit world and omens. The howls with which he is driven to express himself often lead other werewolves - or enemies - right to him. ---- ' Elodoth' Envoys, diplomats, and judges, the Elodoth are touched with the duality of the half-light, half-dark moon. Caught between spirit and flesh, wolf and man, they strive for balance. Mediator, arbiter, and devil's advocate, the Elodoth can bind the elements of a pack. Primary Renown: Honor. The Elunim grant recognition to notable displays of judgement. Specialty Skills: Empathy, Investigation, Politics Gift List: Half-Moon, Insight, Warding Auspice Ability: Spirit Envoy. The Elodoth gains +2 to Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, or Politics to negotiate with (but not threaten or bully) spirits, due to her ability to see the issue from the spirit's side. The Change: The Elodoth often senses something wrong or unbalanced, and tries to "fix" it. This seldom works. ---- Ithaeur Mystics and shamans, werewolves of the crescent moon are known for their insight and connection to the spirit world. Ithaeur more often master spirits than negotiate with them, and their fetish crafting skills are unsurpassed. Primary Renown: Wisdom. Ithalunim know that wrongly applied knowledge can be disastrous. Specialty Skills: Animal Ken, Medicine, Occult Gift List: Crescent Moon, Elemental, Shaping Auspice Ability: Ritual Master. Ithaeur pay only new dots x 4 for a new level of Rituals, and experience equal to dots when purchasing new rites. The Change: Suddenly aware of spirits, and possibly the Shadow Realm itself, the First Change is a revelation for the Ithaeur. It also tends to draw the attention of those spirits, whose hostility may drive the budding shaman in her pursuit of knowledge and power. ---- Irraka Though she walks the skies unseen, the new moon still exerts her subtle influence on the world, and so it is with her children. Stealth and deception are the hallmarks of the unpredictable Irraka. Their trickery makes them highly adept at scouting, and at blending with the human herd. Primary Renown: Cunning. It takes innovative, lateral thinking to impress the Irralunim. Specialty Skills: Larceny, Stealth, Subterfuge Gift List: Evasion, New Moon, Stealth Auspice Ability: Pathfinder's Sense. It takes more than stealth to make a scout. The Irraka receive +2 when looking from one world to the next, perceive ephemeral spirits, or to determine the direction of a locus when within its area of influence. The Change: Whether flooded with fury or fear, Irraka in the throes of the First Change are driven to hide. He moves softly and quietly under the gaze of Luna the Hidden, instinctively protecting himself in the midst of his madness. ----